Immortal Bombs
by Kuma Naru
Summary: Ok, so this is a Deidara and Hidan yaoi One-Shot! I think the characters personalities are a little off...but I think I did ok, So hope you enjoy it! I know it may look like a lot, but it really isnt! it wont take long to read.


Hidan had been watching Deidara for a while now, sitting across the room at the other end of the table. Hidan chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe how much Deidara looked like a women. But it only attracted him more to Deidara. He's been having these urges lately and all of his dreams where of Deidara. Hidan tried to satisfy his urges, but he longed for something more, he longed for him. To run his hands through Deidara's long blond hair, to feel Deidara's body beat against his in intense heated passion when they make love. The way Deidara would cry out his name as he pumped in him, the way Deidara would dig his nails into his arms drawing blood from the pain of Hidan being inside him. Hidan could almost imagine how Deidara would taste, sweet and luxuriant. Through all of Hidan's thoughts of Deidara, he started to get that same urge as before and Deidara being there in front of him made it all the more stronger. Hidan slammed his hands on the table and pushed back his chair as he stood up and the chair tipped. The rest of the akatsuki members looked up. Deidara's eyes locked with Hidan's before he turned around and walked to the hallway. Before Hidan left the room completely, he turned his head just enough to see Deidara. Deidara's eyes never left Hidan's person as he walked out.

_**DEIDARA'S POV!**_

He'd been talking to Sasori as they ate. They had been arguing about art again, but he had been viewing Hidan out of the corner of his eye. Seeing that Hidan had been looking at him the whole time they ate. Deidara wondered what Hidan had been thinking of as he watched him. Deidara thought about that a lot, if only he could somehow know what Hidan was thinking then maybe he'd be comfortable telling Hidan of his feelings. Deidara had this yearning for Hidan for a while. Sometimes so bad it was agony. He wanted to tell Hidan so desperately of his desire, that he had almost yelled it out a couple times in front of the other akatsuki members. He had forgotten that they were there and that they would most likely look at him with a sense of repel. He sighed; he had not been paying any attention to what Sasori was telling him. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise and Deidara turned his head, the rest had turned theirs as well to see what it was. Hidan was standing, his hands on the table and an angry look on his face. Behind Hidan, the chair he sat on was flat on its back laying on the floor. That must have been the source of the noise. Deidara gazed strait into Hidan's eyes, almost trying to figure out why Hidan looked so indignant. Hidan looked back into Deidara's eyes and Deidara noticed something in them that wasn't there before. It was strange, it seemed as if he wanted something, needed something. It sent those feelings through Deidara once again. The entire time thinking this, Hidan had made his way to the door to make his exit. Hidan looked back just enough to catch a glimpse of Deidara still looking at him. "Typical Hidan" Kakuzu muttered after Hidan has left. Everyone agreed and went back to what they were doing.

**_NO ONES POV!_**  
Hidan had once again, appeased his urges as much as he could by himself. He let out the breath he had been holding and got up off the toilet seat and set himself a nice hot shower to cleanse his body of his lust. Deidara walked down the hall to his and Sasori's room. As he past Itachi's and Kisame's, he heard something erratic. He stopped and pressed his ear against the door, it was the sound of tapping and squeaking. He took his ear from the door thinking, and then something else came...a cry? No! A name! He pressed his ear against the door again and there he heard it clearer. Someone was moaning out Kisame's name, though it seemed like this person had wanted to hold it back from the way the moan had come out. Then it accrued to him, Kisame was making love with someone. Deidara stepped away from the door and let out a heavy sigh. He hung his head and walked off to his room.  
A few days had past and Hidan had been watching Deidara every so closely. Deidara had been going about his business like he usually did, as well as doing the occasional mission.

Getting back from a mission, Deidara and Sasori went their separate ways. Deidara, up to their room and Sasori, to who knows where.  
Deidara opened the door to his room, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He pulled off his cloak and through it onto his bed. He walked to the bathroom and flicked on the light. He began to undress, not bothering to close the bathroom door. He pulled his shoes off and let them fall to the tilled floor with a thud. Deidara let a sigh out and pulled off his shirt next.  
He stood there in front of the mirror before he realised that he wasn't the only one looking at his reflection. Deidara turned around and there he stood "H-Hidan, u-un!" Hidan looked at Deidara up and down and smirked. "What are you doing h-here, un?" Deidara stammered. Hidan didn't say anything is smirk only grow in size and in a dash he had Deidara pushed up against the bathroom sink, his hands above his head. This is exactly what Deidara had thirst for, to be put in this position by Hidan, to be touched by Hidans hands in lust, but something changed in Deidara all of a sudden...He was angry. He pushed Hidan off him and stood up strait glaring at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UN?!?" Deidara erupted with anger and rage. Hidan attained his balance and looked at Deidara strait in the eye responding. "Im getting what I want!" He pushed Deidara up against the sink again and kissed him fiercely, pressing his body together with Deidara's. Deidara strained to move under Hidan's body weight against him, but soon pushed Hidan back with compulsion knocking him into the bed room. There he let one of his clay birds fly, blowing Hidan through the open door, then slamming it in Hidan's face and locking it.  
Hidan lay unconscious on the hallway floor, scratches and singe marks on his face and body.  
Days went by and Deidara avoided Hidan as much as possible. "Deidara has been acting differently lately, more...cautious...then usual" Sasori brought up one morning while they ate. No one replied back much, except the usual nod and agreement, but Sasori's eyes were fixed on Hidan, sort of like he expected something.  
Deidara tried to avoid Hidan, but through it all he watched Hidan in his daily routines - arguing with Kakuzu about money and religion, swearing like usual, praying to his god and sacrificing himself, and all the rest. He watched him, wanting him but for some reason Deidara had been very anal about the whole incident a few weeks earlier. Deidara hadn't known why he was so angered by that day and still angered now, it was what he wanted; what he had thrived for and now that it had come, he was trying to get away from it.  
In front of the mirror, Hidan stared at himself, talking to his reflection. "FUCK!!! damn Deidara! Rejecting me like that, I should sacrifice him to jashin then maybe he would think about rejecting me! RRRR, FUCK!" Hidan struck the counter with his fists and clenched his teeth "I'll get him! I'll get Deidara, even if I have to give up my immortality, I'll get what I want!" Hidan struck the counter a second time, before he deserted his own reflection.  
2 days had past since Hidan had vowed that and just as Deidara started to want Hidan to put him in the same position as he did that night, Hidan seemed to lose interest in him. Deidara did things to get on Hidans nerves just to have him pin him to the wall, his body up against his own. But through everything Hidan didn't display one bit of aggression or interest for that matter. Deidara started to wonder if Hidan was seeing someone else. These thoughts angered him to the point were he wanted to detonate every last akatsuki member.  
Deidara glanced at Hidan. He sighed and got up from the table and walked out the door, neglecting Sasori's questions of where he was going. Hidan noticed, Hidan noticed everything Deidara did, but he chose to play like he didn't.  
Hidan had done it! He had got what he wanted - he got Deidara to regret ever doing what he did and wanting him more then ever!  
There Deidara stood, on a cliff over looking the forest. The wind blowing around him, sending his hair dancing with the leafs it carried as it blew. From behind him came a figure. It walked out from the forest trees and stood in the middle of the cliff. Hidan stared at the back of Deidara, watching his hair blow with the wind. Hidan slowly stepped towards Deidara until he stood at his side. The sun began to set, sending golden across Deidara's features as well as Hidan's. Hidan watched Deidara looking out upon the forest and the horizon. Deidara turned his head and set his gaze upon Hidan. "Hidan, un" was all Deidara could say as he placed his arms around Hidan's neck. Hidan placed his arms around Deidara's waist, drafting his body closer to his own, feeling them press together. They looked into each others eyes "Hidan...un" Deidara asked looking at Hidan's face now bathed in pink. "Hmm?" is all Hidan uttered "I...I love you, un". Hidan brought his hand to Deidara's face, brushing a piece of his long blond hair out of the way of his delicate skin. Hidan slowly lowered his face to Deidara's so they lay only inches apart. "I love you too...Deidara" Hidan's lips pressed against Deidara's as his hands cupped his face deepening the kiss. Deidara's knees went weak, buckling under his weight, promising to collapse on him at any moment. He tightened his arms around Hidan's neck, pressing their bodies together more as they continued to kiss. Hidan's tongue drifted across Deidara's lips demanding entry that Deidara gladly excepted. Deidara immediately ran his tongue along the bottom of Hidan's, wanting to taste it, but Hidan's took its time exploring Deidara's mouth ignoring his lustful need. Their tongues soon played with one another, mixing their saliva and tastes together. They broke apart taking in deep breaths of air. Deidara stroke Hidan's face, kissing him one more time before they sat at the edge of the cliff. Deidara sat between Hidan's legs, surrounded by Hidan's arms holding him in a warm enfold, as they watched the rest of the sun do down. Hidan trailed kisses down Deidara's neck as they watched. Once the night was over all the forest and the surrounding things, they got up and walked back to the hideout hand-in-hand. They sat holding each other on the couch as the other members filled in. they didn't try to hide the fact they were in love. Kisame smirked and lend against the fame of the door "Hm, welcome to the group" he said before he sat beside Itachi and put his arm around him. Everyone knew Itachi and Kisame had been together, except Deidara. Maybe he did, but was just to rapped up with his own feelings for Hidan. He shrugged this thought away and laid back against Hidan's disrobed chest and cuddled closer to him. Hidan kissed the top of Deidara's head before laying his own on it and relishing the feeling of Deidara pressed against his own person.


End file.
